


Let the sleeping beast sleep

by Sashaya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful” Shepard whispers. “Don’t wake the sleeping beast”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the sleeping beast sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не будите зверя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483740) by [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring)



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Warnings: unbeta'ed, written in the middle of the night. 
> 
> I just really wanted to take Urz with me on Normandy but I couldn't so this is me fulfilling my wishes.

There’s a spot by Shepard’s bed, special place made of her least favorite clothes and forgotten blanket. There’s a spot by Shepard’s bed close enough to reach and Urz lies there quietly, looks at his new owner with patience, when Shepard lies barely awake and slides her fingers over her new pet’s skin.

Urz… kind of purrs, makes a soothing sound, a bit scratchy, maybe dangerous.

It makes Shepard smile and relax.

There’s a soft sound of doors and Shepard doesn’t even bothers to look. Urz watches the newcomer with sharp eyes and there’s nothing that it’d stop him from tearing their throat if Urz decided they were a danger to Shepard.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised” Shepard hears Garrus say. 

He sounds away, maybe it’s her falling asleep. Maybe it’s him, not moving from the door. 

Shepard smiles.

“Aren’t they as dangerous as krogans?” he asks.

“Yep” Shepard turns slowly and Urz growls at the lack of contact. 

Garrus is slowly making his way towards her, watches the varren like a hawk, watches him like he’s afraid. 

Shepard finds this amusing.

“Don’t they usually kill their owners?” Garrus sits by her and brushes hair from her face.

It’s nice. Pure. Domestic. Easy.

Shepard likes this.

“Yup” Shepard smiles at him and basks in the warmth in his eyes. “He likes me”

“Of course he does, what’s not to like?” Garrus replies with a smile of his own.

Shepard snorts.

“What about the, hmm… the violent streak? Suicidal thoughts? Anger issues?” she throws his words at him, light and teasing.

She never held them against him. That’s who she is, she knows that.

Who knows, maybe if she survives, he’d be enough for her to change?

(She doubts it but it’s a nice thought.)

“Well, that only makes you a perfect pair” Garrus replies with only warmth in his tone, with something she’d call love if she was a romantic.

“Careful” Shepard whispers. Garrus lies down next to her, gathers her in his arms and shields her from everything. She’s getting used to this, likes it. “Don’t wake the sleeping beast”

“The beast should sleep already” Garrus says quietly, says directly in her ears. There’s no heat between them, just warmth. “Sleep, Shepard. You’re safe”

“Sleep, Garrus. You’re safe” she echoes after him and closes her eyes.

 

She knows she is.


End file.
